The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A microcontroller can be implemented on an integrated circuit (IC) chip. In an example, the IC chip includes a processor and a non-volatile memory storing firmware to be executed by the processor. Occasionally, the firmware may need to be updated to add features or fix bugs, for example.